1. Field of the Invention;
This invention relates to electroconductive articles and a method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art;
As an electroconductive polymer material, there have hitherto been known fibers, films and so on obtained by adhering cuprous sulfide as an electroconductive layer to high molecular weight substances having a nitrile group such as acrylic fibers, acrylic films and the like. These materials are produced by utilizing coordinate bond of monovalent copper ion to nitrile group as a copper dyeing process in a dyeing chemistry. In this case, cuprous sulfide (Cu.sub.2 S) of the electroconductive layer actually has a composition of Cu.sub.x S (1.75.ltoreq.x&lt;2) slightly deviated from stoichiometric quantity and is reported to exhibit a behavior of P-type semiconductor. However, the electroconductive articles comprising cuprous sulfide as the electroconductive layer are not yet satisfactory in view of electroconductivity.
On the other hand, it is known that cupric sulfide (CuS) exhibits an electroconductivity higher by at least a figure than that of cuprous sulfide (Cu.sub.x S, 1.75.ltoreq.x&lt;2). However, bivalent copper ion is poor in the coordination ability to the functional group of the polymer material as compared with monovalent copper ion, so that it is very difficult to produce electroconductive articles containing cupric sulfide as the electroconductive layer.